pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Anime/BW005
Pierwsze starcie o odznakę! - piąty odcinek serii Black&White w Anime Klary. Został wyemitowany 27 grudnia 2012 roku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Klara wyzywa lidera sali Striatonu - Cilana - na walkę. **Pansage vs. Teodor **Podczas bitwy Teodor ewoluuje w Dewotta. ** Teo wygrywa, a Klara zdobywa pierwszą odznakę z Unovy. *Klara i Jun postanawiają podróżować razem. *Ponownie spotykamy Daniela, który znów odmawia wspólnej podróży. Treść Nastał nowy dzień. Klara nie śpi już od dawna, ponieważ postanowiła wstać wcześnie rano by obmyślić jakąś strategię na walkę z Cilanem. Towarzyszył jej Teodor, który miał dziś walczyć. Cała reszta natomiast spała dalej. - Ugh! Nic nie wymyślę! - krzyknęła Klara i zgniotła kolejną kartkę, którą wyrzuciła w stronę kosza - Wszystkie strategie są po prostu do bani! - ASZA-ASZAŁAT! - krzyknął Pokemon tak samo jak trenerka. - Może Jun pomoże? - spytała samą siebie i podeszła do przyjaciółki - Juna, Jun! - krzyknęła i zaczęła szturchać dziewczynę jednak ona nic. - Ja nie wiem... Jak można tak twardo spać? JUN!!! - ASZAŁAT!!! - Czekaj, mały. Jun mówiła że co lubi? Hm... Wiem! Jula, lody na stole. Miętowo-ciasteczkowe! - Hmm? Lody? Lody miętowo-ciasteczkowe? - pytała zaspana Jun, ale oczy jej się świeciły. - Działa! - zawołała Kala - Nie, nie lody. Chciała spytać czy pomożesz mi wymyślić jakąś strategię na walkę z Cilanem. - Co?! Budzisz mnie tylko po to? A daj mi spokój! Nie ma lodów, nie ma strategii! - krzyknęła i naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę, by spać dalej. - Z kim ja się w ogóle zadaję... Żeby nie pomóc przyjaciółce w potrzebie... - mruczała Kala, a Teo robił to samo - Trudno! Najwyżej przegram! - ŁAT? - spytał zmartwiony Teo. - Spokojnie Teoś. Nie przegramy! Po prostu nie mam strategii i nie wiem czy bez niej dam radę. - ASZA... - odetchnął Pokemon z ulgą. - Idziemy na spacer? - spytała Kala Oshawott'a a on skinął głową - Jun idę na spacer! - Ok - odburknęła dziewczyna od niechcenia. - Leń! - krzyknęła Klara na pożegnanie i poszła. Parę minut później była już przed salą - A gdyby tak... Może teraz zawalczymy z Cilanem? - ASZA? - No wiem, ale Jun sama nie chciała wstać... - Klara!!! Zaczekaj! Nie idź tam!!! - Kala i Oshawott odwrócili się natychmiast i zobaczyli biegnącą ku nim Jun, która w biegu zakładała jeszcze czapkę. - PIPLAAAP! - a za nią biegł Piplup. - Jun? Co Ty tutaj robisz? - Miałam przeczucie, że będziesz chciała teraz walczysz, a ja strasznie chcę zobaczyć walkę o odznakę! - PIPLAP! - Kurczaczki, ty to mnie czasem przerażasz... - Ej, no tak źle to ze mną przecież nie jest ;) - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - A więc, Cilanie strzeż się! - zawołała. - ASZAŁAT! - dodał Pokemon i razem z trenerką ruszył przed siebie, a Jun z Piplup popatrzyli się na siebie, uśmiechnęli i również poszli. Klara, Oshawott, Jun i Piplup stanęli przed drzwiami sali, otworzyli drzwi i weszli do środka. - Nie pomyliło Ci się coś? - spytała Jun gdy znalazła się w pomieszczeniu do złudzenia przypominającego kawiarnię. - PIPLAP? - Nie, no coś ty! Cilan, Chili i Cress oprócz bycia liderami prowadzą także restaurację - odp. Klara, a Jun zrobiła minę w stylu Żarty sobie stroisz? - nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się chłopak o czerwonych włosach, który był ubrany w strój kelnera, a w dłoni trzymał tacę. Obok niego szedł Pansear, który miał na sobie biały fartuszek i przyjmował zamówienia od gości. Gdy chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył Klarę natychmiast do niej pomachał. - Kala, kopę lat! - zawołał i podbiegł do niej - Co u Ciebie słychać? - PANSIR-PAN! - Siemasz! A leci jakoś ^_^" Lepiej powiedz co u was? - U nas oczywiście po staremu ;) Walki, gotowanie, kelnerowanie... Brałaś udział we wczorajszych pokazach! Poszło Ci doskonale - mówił, a jednocześnie przywitał się z Jun i zaprowadził dziewczyny do stolika - Na startera wybrałaś Rose czy Teodora? - Oglądałeś je? - Tak. Chciałem zobaczyć je na żywo, ale walczyłem z moim przyjacielem :D Ale jakiego wybrałaś startera? - Teodora ;) Czyli Oshawott'a, który ... - ASZA-ASZAŁAT! - zawołał Pokemon i wyskoczył z włosów Klary. Usiadł trenerce na kolanach i roześmiał się. - Jaki uroczy ^^ Zawiodłem się... Miałem nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będzie to Rose... No cóż! Przeżyjemy. Nie, Pansear? - PAN-PAN! - No tak. My tu gadu-gadu a Jun siedzi i patrzy. Gratuluję wspaniałych pokazów! - A dziękuję ;) - uśmiechnęła się. - Kala, Twoje Tornada były perfekcyjne! A te ostrza... Mmm... Jun, muszę Ci pogratulować doskonałej formy. Brzytwy Twojej Leafeon to bajka! - Hehe ^_^" - odp. równocześnie trochę zakłopotane dziewczyny. - Chili! CHILIIIII!!! - krzyczał jakiś chłopak, a jego głos dobiegał z kuchni. Wreszcie pojawił się trener, który miał niebieskie włosy, a przy jego boku znajdował się Panpour. Obydwoje byli cali w warzywach, cieście i serze - Ile razy mam Ci mówić żebyś pilnował pieca?! Wszystko wybuchło!!! - krzyczał znów, a jego wzrok był utkwiony w bracie. - Ups... - PAN.. - To ja się zmywam... - powiedział Chili i z zakłopotaniem szedł ku Cressowi. - WON DO KUCHNI!!! - krzyknął znów niebiesko włosy chłopak, a Chili i Pansear uciekli z przerażeniem. - Otaczają mnie idioci... - westchnął Cress, a gdy zobaczył chichoczącą Klarę i zdziwioną Jun chyba zrozumiał o co chodzi - Chili, przepraszam! Ja już posprzątam! Przyjmij zamówienia od reszty gości! - Panpuur! - Oni... - Są dziwni! - dokończyła Klara - A jak dojdzie do nich Cilan to dopiero się będzie działo! Kurczaczki, aż mi się przypomniały wakacje! (...) - Więc Twoim starterem jest Oshawott? - spytał Cilan Klarę, a ona skinęła głową - W takim razie to ja będę z Tobą walczył. - Tak wiem Cilan ;) - Oczywiście zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale muszę to powiedzieć Klaro. - PAANSEJDŻ. - Będziecie tak gadać czy zaczniecie w końcu tę walkę? - zaczął niecierpliwić się Chili. - My jesteśmy gotowi! - zawołała Klara i stanęła w miejscu przeznaczonym dla trenera na polu bitwy. - ASZA-ASZAŁAT! - W takim razie my też. Przygotuj się Pansage... Czas na smakowitą ucztę! - Hę? Smakowitą ucztę? - dziwiła się Jun siedząca na trybunach. - PIPLAAP. - Będzie o walka 1 na 1 między Klarą Juniper - pretendentką to odznaki - a Cilanem - trawiastym liderem sali Striaton. Bitwa zakończy się kiedy Pokemon jednej ze stron będzie niezdolny do walki. Zaczynajcie! - mówił Cress. - Rozpocznij walkę, Klaro - powiedział Cilan, a dziewczyna skinęła głową. - Teodr, zaatakuj Pansage'a Strumieniem wody! - ASZAAA-ŁAAAAAAAT! - Uniknij tego Pansage! - PA-AN, PAN! - Pokemon robił zgrabne uniki przed atakiem Teodora. - Kto wymyślił przewagi typów... - westchnęła Kala - Ostra Muszla! - ASZAŁAT, ŁAT, ŁAT! - Nasienne Pociski, mój drogi Pansage. - Pseudo Żyroskop! - Teo błyskawicznie wykonał kombinację z wczorajszych pokazów i odparł atak Nasiennym Pociskiem. - Co za styl! Doskonałe wykorzystanie siły Oshawotta, ale my tak łatwo się nie poddamy! Pansage, nadszedł czas na Tunel! - Pansage natychmiast zaczął kopać tunele, z których wyskakiwał i ranił bezbronnego Teodora. Poke-wydra nie miała już prawie sił, ale mimo to podniosła się i chciała walczyć. - Doskonale Teoś! - Pansage, Słoneczny Promień! - Poke-małpka zaczęła kumulować energię w swojej "czuprynce". - PAAAN-SEEEEEJJJJDŻDŻDŻ!!! - Słoneczny Promień mknął błyskawicznie w stronę przerażonego Teodora, który nie wiedział co ma robić. - Teo, bez paniki! Rozejrzyj się! - ŁAT? - Pokemon spojrzał na swoją trenerkę ze zdziwieniem, ale posłuchał jej i rozejrzał się po polu bitwy. Przypomniał sobie, że znajduje się na kamiennym polu bitwy. - Armatka Wodna, celuj w skały! - Pokemon natychmiast jej posłuchał i wycelował wodą w najbliższą skałę, która odbiła się od niej i od drugiej, i od trzeciej, i tak w kółko. Na całym polu bitwy powstało coś podobnego do pajęczyny, która przeszkodziła Słonecznemu Promieniowi. Atak Pansage'a tracił na sile, a gdy był już bardzo blisko Oshawotta po prostu wybuchł. Klara i Teo odetchnęli z ulgą, a Jun i Piplup wiwatowali im. - Brawo! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Jak poradzisz sobie z Kamiennym Grobem? - Ugh... Masz jeszcze siłę, Teodor? - ASZA... - przytaknął Pokemon jednak ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a tymczasem atak Kamiennym Grobem już na niego leciał. - Armatka Wodna! - zawołała w panice Klara, jednak atak Oshawotta nic nie dał, a mały Pokemon kilka sekund później był uwięziony w skalnym grobowcu. - Czy to już koniec? - spytała samą siebie ze smutkiem Jun. - PIPLAAP... - No cóż... Oshawott i tak walczył wspaniale, jest bardzo dzielnym i silnym Pokemonem - powiedział Cilan. - Oshawott Klar... - zaczął Cress, ale Kala mu przerwała. - Zaczekajcie! Ja nie wierzę, że Teo się poddał. On nie mógłby tego zrobić - tłumaczyła. - Ale Twój Pokemon jest przysypany skałami... - powiedział Chili. - Co wcale nie znaczy, że przegrał! Teo, pokaż im na co Cię stać! - krzyknęła, a skały delikatnie się poruszyły. - ASZAAAA-ASZAAAŁAAAT! ŁAAAAT!!! - oczom wszystkich ukazał się Oshawott, który z ogromną siłą "rozrzucił" wszystkie skały. - Wiedziałam, że ... - zaczęła z radością Klara, ale zacięła się kiedy zobaczyła, że jej Pokemon zaczął się świecić - Ewoluujesz? - Oshawott zmienił się w Dewotta. - DUUŁOOOT! - i stanął z nową energią i zapełem do walki na przeciw Pansage'a. - Wow! - skomentowała tylko Jun i z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na Teo. - Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyliście... - powiedział Cilan z podziwem - Nie spodziewałem się ewolucji Oshawotta. W takim razie, jeśli jesteście gotowi to będziemy kontynuować naszą bitwę. - Jesteśmy! Prawda Teo? - DUŁ! - przytaknął jej Pokemon. - W takim razie zaprezentujemy wam kilka nowych ruchów! Teo, Wodny Puls! - DUUUU-ŁOTTT! - Pansage, unik! - PA-AN! - Jeszcze raz, Teo, ale tym razem z większą mocą! - DUŁ. DUUUUUU-ŁOTTTTT! - Pansage, nadal używaj uników - Poke-małpce na początku szło idealnie z unikaniem Wodnych Pulsów, ale wreszcie zmęczył on się i był co raz wolniejszy. W końcu Pansage oberwał i bardzo szybko okazało się, że jest niezdolny do walki. - Pansage Cilana jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywają Klara i jej Dewott! - zawołał Cress. - Pansage, byłeś cudowny! - PAANNN... - Pokemon jednak był bardzo zmartwiony przegraną. - Teo, byłeś rewelacyjny!- krzyknęła Klara i przytuliła Pokemona. - DUŁOT-DU ^^ - I ta Twoja wspaniała ewolucja... Po prostu to wszystko dzięki Tobie! - Gratuluję wam doskonałej walki. I oczywiście ewolucji Oshawotta. Takie chwile pamięta się do końca życia ;) A oto Twoja odznaka - powiedział Cilan i wręczył Klarze Odznakę Tria. - Dziękuję ^^ O rany, mam Odznakę Tria! - wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie. - DUŁOT-DU! - Czy wiesz gdzie znajduje się następna sala? - spytał Cress. - Tak, wiem ;) W mieście Nacrene - odp. - W takim razie do powadzenia! - zawołali razem wszyscy trzej bracia. - I oczywiście do zobaczenia ;) - dodał Chili. - Pa!!! - zawołała jeszcze z oddali Klara. - DUUŁOOT! - Jun, Piplup, Teo i Klara pomachali liderom Striatonu i ruszyli w stronę Centrum Pokemon. - To była wspaniała walka! Gratuluję Ci pierwszej odznaki ;) Mogę sprawdzić Teodora? - spytała niespodziewanie Jun. - Dziękuję ^^ Jasne, proszę. - *''POKEDEX: Dewott - Pokemon Dyscyplina. Ewoluuje z Oshawotta. Poprzez trening potrafi opanować technikę podwójnej muszelki, dzięki czemu dominuje w bitwach kontaktowych.* - Bosko! - powiedziała. - PIPLAAP! - Klara... - Hm...? - Skoro najbliższe pokazy są w Nacrene i sala zresztą też, to może będziemy podróżować razem? - To my nie podróżujemy razem?! o.O - wykrzyknęła Klara. - Eee... Była mowa tylko o Striatonie... - LAP. - Ups! ^_^" Nie no oczywiście! Możemy podróżować razem! ^^ - To dobrze ^^ - DUŁOT-DU! - PIPLAP! - zaśmiały się Pokemony. - Czekaj... Czy to nie jest...? - powiedziała nagle Klara i przymrużyła oczy wpatrując się w kogoś stojącego kilka metrów dalej. - Daniel? - dokończyła i podeszła bliżej. Chłopak w jednej chwili odwrócił się zobaczył Klarę i Jun. - Cześć Klara! - PIKA-PIKACZU! '(...)' - Czyli Twój Oshawott dopiero ewoluował? - Tak ^^ Teraz mam cudownego Dewotta :D - powiedziała i pogłaskała Pokemona. - DUŁOT ^^ - Gratulacje - powiedział Daniel - A Ty Jun wygrałaś wczorajsze pokazy, tak? Jak na debiutantkę jesteś podobno bardzo dobra ;D - A dziękuję, ale skąd wiesz? - spytała zaciekawiona. - Rozmawiałem z Twoim bratem. - Z Paulem ? O_O - PIPLAP? O_O - Tak z Paulem. To takie dziwne? On w sumie trochę inny niż normalni ludzie,a le na serio potrafi być miły - odp. Daniel i spojrzał na zegarek - Dobra, fajnie się gadało, ale ja muszę iść. - Ale dokąd idziesz? - spytała Kala. - Do Nacrene, ale zupełnie inną drogą. Wiem, że chciałaś spytać o podróż, ale ja muszę iść. Może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy... Trzymajcie się wszyscy i powodzenia! - powiedział i pobiegł. Z oddali jeszcze machał do dziewczyn, ale w końcu zniknął za jednym z budynków. - Ehh... Ja to mam szczęście... - westchnęła Kala. - Klara, skąd on wiedział, że chciałaś go spytać o podróż, ale czy Ty w ogóle chciałaś to zrobić? - PIPLAAAP? - No bo raz go już pytałam... ^_^" hehe... - odp. zakłopotana. - DU-DU. - Jest coraz więcej ludzi, których nie ogarniam... - westchnęła Jun i obie dziewczyny poszły do CP. Trochę jeszcze razem potrenowały, a wieczorem poszły spać. '''Klara zdobyła pierwszą odznakę w Unovie, a przy okazji ewoluował jej Oshawott. Czy zdecydowała już czy będzie trenerką czy koordynatorką? A może dojdzie do wniosku, że nie może żyć bez walk i bez pokazów? Dowiecie się tego już niedługo!' Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara *Jun *Cilan (debiut) *Chili (debiut) *Cress (debiut) *Daniel *'Trenerzy' Pokemony *Teodor (Klary) *Piplup (Jun) *Pansage (Cilana; debiut) *Pansear (Chili'ego; debiut) *Panpour (Cressa; debiut) *Teodor (Klary; wyewoluowany) *Pikachu (Daniela) *Leaf (Jun) *Kissy (Jun) *Rose (Klary) *'Pokemony trenerów' Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy został użyty Pokedex.